Howl With Me
by Kulkum
Summary: Summary change due to the fact that I've decided to continue the stories. A series of short stories based on various moments from the movie, and some parts that are not in the movie. Follows Kate and Humphrey. Always contains romance, because I am sappy.
1. On the Train

_(Edit) Fixed some minor errors.  
><em>

_So, I saw Alpha and Omega for the first time this week. And instantly fell in love with the Love on a Train scene._

_For those of you who have seen the deleted scene where Kate gets the chills from Humphry's (notably awesome) howl, this will make more since to you. If you have not seen it, look up Alpha and Omega deleted scene just about anywhere and you'll find it. This fic is based partly off that moment._

* * *

><p>"Humphrey, what are you doing?"<p>

There was a part of her that hoped he would not have heard the desperation in her voice when the question was asked. More than that, she hoped he wouldn't realize that she had asked the question just to make him _stop_. She needed to stop him, because the unexpected howl had come as just as much of a thrilling surprise as it had the first time she had really _heard_ him howl. Loosing control of her better judgment would have been all too easy under the spell of that beautiful, masculine voice.

Then, in the moonlight of home, she almost had. The quicksilver thrill had sent such a shiver through her that her fur had stood on end. She had almost expected to turn and find her adorable Omega transformed into a dashing young Alpha. The moment had been lost then, in affectionate amusement at his antics as he played his part as Omega all too well. The overplayed attempt at showing off, which had led him to a sudden if harmless fall, had sent those chills back where they belonged.

But now they had come back just as quickly, just as powerfully and with such a simple display of how much he must have meant to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, without looking the least bit sorry for his actions. "The moon, the moment... I just thought..." Frustration seemed to filter through his seemingly unbreakable cheer for a moment as he tossed his head towards the moon. "Oh come on Kate! Howl at the moon with me."

He had always been like this. Always stretching the limits of what it was to be an Omega where she was concerned, and it certainly wasn't the first time that he had made it clear that his interest in her went beyond the friendship that they already shared. Her father had told her that with maturity would come change, and his infatuation with her would become a more companionable friendship of a future pack leader with her Omega. But he was... Howling again. And there was nothing playful in his manor now, no silly attempt at teasing her. Nothing but the low, haunting sound of his voice sending ripples through every part of her being as he raised his head to the sky and howled in a way that she was sure could have seduced the moon itself if that had been his target. Handsome in the moonlight, she realized as she watched him in silent awe. He had always been handsome, in an... Omega way. But now in the light of the moon, she couldn't help but wonder if he had been born into the wrong cast.

Dangerous thoughts, she knew. Dangerous and stupid given the fact that she had to marry Garth when they reached Jasper, but it was simply unavoidable. High pointed ear perked and tipped forward to catch every moment of his song, her body drawn into a relaxed state that was as pleasant and unexpected as the chills that had first taken her. He... Father and Mother forgive her, he called to her. Reached deeper than she had ever wanted to allow him, and with a short laugh at her own insanity she padded towards him. Before she was even sure of exactly what she was doing, she sat beside him and raised her voice to join his for the first time.

* * *

><p>He didn't expect her to join him. He could hope, but he never had expected. The latest Moonlight Howl was only further proof of the fact that he had been chasing a dream that would never belong to him. At the first sight of Garth the <em>Super Alpha<em>, she had all but drooled on herself before dismissing him as a nobody. As her friend he knew that she had only said that to get back at him for interrupting her first meeting with the Eastern wolf, but it had rubbed at a raw spot that he had kept hidden behind jokes and smart remarks. The fact that her father had made it all too clear that Alpha and Omega could never mate had not deterred him, but even now he could see his chances slipping away with every mile they came closer to home. For all they had been through, it hadn't made a difference.

That wasn't fair, and he knew it. They were closer now than they ever had been, and she had shown that she was capable of having fun every now and then. It was progress.

But here, even where no one could see them or would ever know, she was still unable to break this one rule with him. It didn't stop him from giving his all to the howl. If she wouldn't join him even once, he would howl for her until he was sure the need to share his voice at least was appeased. Because he knew it was for her, even if she refused to accept it. Drawing another breath, he raised his voice in a series of notes that came from parts of him that she would never understand belonged to her.

His ear twitched upward. He was certain for a fraction of a second that he was imagining the sweet voice beside him, but it was enough to cause his own voice to pause at the end of a note. Reluctant to end what might have been a moon light day dream, he opened his eyes to look beside him. Seeing here there, seeing the golden fur of her slender muzzle raised to the moon as she poured out a howl more beautiful than any he had ever heard before sent a jolt right through his chest. The smile was impossible to stop as he watched his dream come true beside him. Drinking in the sight of her, savoring the way her voice seemed to caress every inch of his being before carrying out into the night. His eyes soft as he watched her with all of the love he never expected to have returned. He didn't know what had caused her to change her mind, to break with tradition and raise her voice with his. But as she drew in another breath and continued her melody he refused to loose the chance with further silence.

* * *

><p>His voice joined with hers in seamless harmony as they both sang to the moon, and to each other. Keeping her eyes closed, she was unable to bring any image to her mind other than the Omega beside her. The one who, despite everyone constantly telling him otherwise, had never given up on the Alpha beside him. She was unaware that his eyes had opened to watch their reflection in the water below even as they howled, an image that he planned to carry with him for the rest of his life.<p>

And when his eyes closed as he poured his heart into his song for her, he never noticed that her eyes opened. No reflection. Just an image of a charming, funny, handsome male beside her washing away everything that she had been raised to believe with the sound of his voice and the fact that he was unwilling to accept fate. She had never felt quite as alive, quite as free as she did in that moment on the train with him.

As their song continued, neither could have known that they had already sealed their fates. Even in heartbreak, he wouldn't be able to leave her. And even in defiance of duty, she would never be able to ignore the fact that she had fallen in love with an Omega. But the moon remained high and unconcerned, as if silently watching the two as the train carried them closer to their destiny. Knowing already what they couldn't even begin to imagine.

Knowing that this would not be the last time their voices would come together in the night. Or in love.

* * *

><p><em>I am such a major sap, I know. I can't help myself! My Mass Effect fans are going to be like "WTF? Where did this come from?" ::Snickerfit::<em>

_I have another story in mind. Will most likely post that before the weekend is done._

_R&R! It's like crack! ::Twitch twitch::_


	2. Hooves

_(A few edits, a few fixes. Next chapter in the works.)  
><em>

_So here I am again. I have decided to continue with a series of stories that center around my favorite Alpha and Omega. Thank you for those who have reviewed so far. My twitching has slowed!_

_On a side note, I have read in a few places that Alpha and Omega 2 is in the works. Continuing with Kate and Humphrey as the pack leaders. As I have read nothing to discount this, I will incorporate ideas leading to such an outcome in my stories._

_Enough of my jawing. This story is based off the fact that Kate never knew that Humphrey shielded her with his own body during the stampede. You can actually hear the snap on one impact, so you know that had to hurt! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Morning had never seemed quite so hopeful before. The packs had merged after a relatively bloodless battle between the packs. Garth's Father, ever the traditionalist, decreed to his pack the the mating of Garth and Lily would serve as an acceptable marriage to solidify the merger. It came as no surprise that neither of them had voiced a complaint at the idea, with Lily all but bubbling with delight and Garth grinning like an idiot during the announcement. The cheers, followed by the Moon Light Howl including all members of the newly formed pack followed the all around cheerful mood following the news.<p>

But for Kate, that was not the only reason the morning seemed just a bit brighter than normal. After the Howl, she and Humphrey had managed slip away from the rest of the pack. Exhausted from their adventure and lacking any real rest since returning home, the only thing on either of their minds had been finding a quiet place where they could sleep. A clear night, a bright moon, and no need to worry about attacks from the Eastern wolves any longer had made sleeping in the open forest an easy decision. Now just past sunrise on a bed of soft pine needles, she lay on her side with her eyes wide open. Watching. Just... Watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept beside her.

While her mind was still trying to process everything that had happened in such a short time, her heart quickened a bit when he shifted in his sleep. All four of his legs raised high for a moment mid flip, just long enough to cause him to reflexively kick aimlessly towards the sky until he completed the roll facing away from her with a thump. Apparently enough of a thump to wake him, because as she watched him pull tight into a full body stretch that caused even the tips of his toes to separate briefly. His head raised for a moment, before something like a defeated sigh left him and he laid it back down. "Dreaming again. Gotta stop dreaming about Kate. This waking up thing is annoying when I do."

She felt a little tingle spread through her. Even if his tone had been a self mocking joke, the fact that he thought the day before had been nothing but a dream about her allowed her a chance she doubted she would have again. Shifting closer to him while making just enough noise to have his back stiffening in surprise for the space of a breath before she pressed her nose into his scruff fur. Enjoying the confused delight on his face, and the dawning clarity that followed it when she turned her muzzle into his ear. "Just how often do you dream about me?" she asked, making sure to keep her voice sleepy and soft, smiling slightly when she felt and saw the shiver race through his entire body at the close contact.

"Oh! Um..." Seeming befuddled for a moment, he stayed exactly where he was as she tipped her head to look down at him. "No, not too often. I mean... I don't keep count. That would make it just a liiiiittle creepy. Unless you like the idea of me dreaming about you, in which case I dream about you all the time."

A light laugh trickled from her muzzle, followed by a light yelp when he rolled over again. This time he used the motion to tumble with her until she lay on her back and he stood over her, one paw on either side of her. "Good morning," he murred softly, a light in his eyes that she knew she had seen a dozen times before. Hidden with laughter, and for her part played off as simple affection because she had not been willing to see the truth. Knowing what it was now, her eyes lowered. She wasn't given the time to feel ashamed, however, when his muzzle lowered to her this time. Expecting a nuzzle, the tip of her head was natural. She did not expect the sharp sensation of his teeth nibbling at her ears, so she wasn't prepared in any way to hide the sharp shivers of delight that raced through her. _Nothing_ like the feeling of Garth's nibbles during their 'marriage'. That had felt, for all intents and purposes, like someone chewing on her ear. This...

This made it very easy for her to tip her head back when his muzzle returned to touch nose against nose for a moment, smiling softly. It also made it easy for her to forget the time, until she heard a voice calling her name.

"Kate! Kate, where are you? We need to organize a hunt!"

Tilting her head back towards the direction of Garth's voice, she watched the forest upside down for a moment before turning her eyes up to Humphrey. "Sorry," she said slowly, and meant it. "Duty calls. Hungry pack to feed. A larger pack now."

"Oh, hey, no problem," he said as she pulled herself out from under him.

His tail swayed from side to side as he pulled himself to his feet. An action which caused him to wince and stumble a bit before he managed to right himself. Noticing that he seemed to be favoring his right side even as he fell in step beside her, Kate turned a worried gaze towards him. "What is it, Humphrey?"

"Nothing," was his simple reply, followed by a roll of his eyes when she looked at him like she didn't believe a word of it. "What? I'm just a little stiff. Must have slept on my tail or something. I'll be fine."

While she wasn't sure she believed him, she didn't have time to dwell on it when Garth cleared the rocks nearby with a single leap. "Kate, there you are. Your parents have been looking for you since dawn." He glanced over his shoulder, an almost pained look on his face when he looked back to her. "Your mother scares me."

"Her mother scares everyone," chirped Humphrey cheerfully, then ducked with a chuckle as Kate swatted at him with her tail as she passed with a shake of her head. "I'll just be... Heading off now. Check on the guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

After walking for a moment, still grinning to herself and feeling like she could run laps around an entire herd of Caribou, she heard him call out again. "No really, I mean it! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And try to avoid a lot of things that I would do!"

"Humphrey!" she exclaimed, feeling the skin under her fur heat slightly as she shook her head as his laughter faded into the forest. Even as he left, she frowned after him. It was hard to miss the way he limped forward, nothing like the exuberant male she had known all her life. Had he been injured on their trip home? There certainly had been plenty of opportunities for it to happen, but why wouldn't he have mentioned it? Frowning over it, she hardly noticed the large alpha beside her watching after the other male with admiration.

"I'm surprised he can even walk," he commented, drawing her gaze quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, worry flaring into insult before flaring further into a growl. She remembered how... Unfriendly Humphrey and Garth's first meeting had been. "Look, just because he wasn't born an Alpha..."

"Whoa whoa, settle down killer," he laughed, sitting on his hind legs with both paws raised to ward her off with a sign for peace. "In love with your sister, remember? Who is also an Omega. And gorgeous, with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..."

She did settle, as much because she realized that her reaction had been foolish as the fact that he went all dreamy eyed and distant as he thought of Lily. Shaking her head quickly, she pushed in closer to him until her muzzle was almost touching his and his attention was drawn back to her. "Well then what do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"You mean no one told you? I mean, it was all my father and your father would talk about after the howl last night. They're the only ones who saw it happen." The surprise on his face was obvious as he hobbled back on the ground in a half hearted attempt to avoid a face to face collision with her when she closed the distance between them. From the annoyance on her face, the answer to that question seemed clear enough for him to continue. "During the stampede, when you were unconscious, you never made it to the logs. Dad said that when Humphrey saw you laying there, even your father didn't have time to react before he did. He just..." Pausing in his words as he decided a dramatic demonstration would explain best, he leap up and took a stance as his father had shown him. "...Jumped out like this, and stood over you. Your father said at least three hit him... Mine says it was more like five. I'll settle for thinking it was four... Kate? Where are you going!"

* * *

><p><em>And there they are,<em> he thought as he made his way towards the top of the hill. Almost like nothing had changed at all, the trio of omega males wrestled and laughed at the top of the hill where they generally launched their log sleds. Waiting for him as was normal, and made obvious when Salty perked up and stood quickly. "That's my dog. We didn't even know if you were going show up, what with Kate and... You know." Shaggy eyebrows wiggled up and down a few times before the smallest of the three shoved his way past.

"You're the talk of the pack. Both parts of it," he added as he bounced over with excitedly dancing paws. "The Alpha has been talking about putting you into alpha school."

"Alpha school?" Humphrey was taken aback by that, and shook his head with an uneasy laugh. "Come on guys. What kind of alpha would I make? 'It's time to hunt! Humphrey will make the Caribou laugh themselves to death and everything will be fine.' Get serious. I..."

"It's true, though," the portly omega added with a sage nod that looked out of place on such a playful face. "I just hope you don't forget about us lowly omegas when you're living the alpha life."

"Oh come on guys," Humphrey snorted, shaking his head again as he padded up between them. Grabbing all three of them at once, managing to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he did so, he pulled them close until all of their faces were mashed together. "Me amigos, buddies, sled mates? Like I could ever forget about you. Now forget about all that and let's have some fun!"

All three laughing, Salty pulled back with the rest and got ready to pounce. "Wolf pile!"

"No no no!" Humphrey managed, darting to the side with a wince before he could be crushed under the weight of his friends. Snickering to himself as he sat beside the pile of groaning wolves. "No wolf pile today. Nuh ugh."

"Oh right," his lanky friend grunted under the weight of the other two. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, _Humphrey_. Does it still hurt?"

They all froze rather quickly at the feminine voice that came from behind the tree. Humphrey most of all looked a bit panicked when Kate came out from behind the tree. "Kate, what are you doing hiding back there? Me and the guys were just..." He stopped when he turned to glance at the guys, and realized that they weren't there anymore. Looking down the hill, he saw the trio high tailing it back towards the pack caves. "So much for me amigos."

When he turned back, he found himself nose to nose with the beautiful wolfess. Amber eyes a mixture of concern and anger as she took a step closer to him to force him into retreat. "When exactly where you planning on telling me that you almost got yourself killed? Or that you were injured?"

Sitting hard with his rear legs slightly splayed, he shifted his gaze away from hers for a moment. He had hoped to avoid telling her all together, but since that was no longer an option he tried to make light of it. "What? Do you think a few badly placed Caribou hooves can keep a good Omega dow..."

His words were cut off when she closed the distance between them and silenced him by pulling him close to her in a tight embrace. Stunned and a little confused he simply wrapped one paw around her back to return the embrace, his cheek resting against hers as they breathed in each others scents in silence for a moment. "I'm the alpha," she said quietly after a moment as they stood together. "It's my job to protect the pack, and that includes you. What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't think," he replied in serious tone that had her lifting her head to meet his gaze. "I saw you on the ground, and everything in the world went wrong. I didn't know if you were alive, I couldn't stand the thought that you might have been dead. When the stampede passed, I couldn't feel anything when I looked down at you and realized you weren't moving. I thought..."

"You thought you had lost me," she finished softly, remembering his words and the look of relief on his face when she had first woken up surrounded by both packs. Leaning in to rub her nose against his softly before brushing the length of their muzzles together, she leaned against him again as he continued.

"Yeah, I thought I had lost you. And everything that was fun in my world was dead with you," he added, causing her to blink slowly in surprise though she didn't raise her head from his scruff. "So yeah, I would do it again. I can take a few hooves. They don't hurt as much as the alternative." She seemed unable to find anything to say in reply to that, so he remained silent as she stayed close against him.

So there on a hilltop, pressed in close together the two of them learned a little more about how much they meant to each other.

And an Alpha, even though she had previously thought it impossible, fell even further in love with her Omega.

* * *

><p><em>Sap sap sap. I swear, so much sap it makes me want some pancakes. More crack, please! R&amp;R!<em>


	3. Fun loving Alpha?

_So, here we are again. Reviews have been good so far, so I write. The more reviews I get, the more I write. So if you want more, just review and you will likely get it. :) I'm a review slut, I know. ::Snickerfit::_

_And let me know, guys... I write this in terms of the fact that I remember it is a cartoon. As such, I try to add cartoonish, funny moments along the way. I do good? :)_

_On with the story! Next chapter. A little personal crack on my part. Humphrey back from Alpha school! Antics ensue. ::Grins:: But don't worry. Total sap included. I have not changed my mind. If you haven't figured out, everything I write will have some sap in it somewhere._

**Warning: Sexual innuendo and tension in this chapter.** Gotta earn that T rating after all. ;)

* * *

><p>"It's been a long two months," Kate complained as she slouched in the den next to her mother. "I still don't understand why Dad couldn't let me at least help with Humphrey's training. We just got married!"<p>

"No slouching, dear," her mother said, pacing around her with an understanding smile on his muzzle. For all of her... Violent temper, and vicious inclination towards anyone who might harm the pack, Eve was someone who knew and understood what it meant to be young and in love. When Kate straightened again almost by reflex the smile grew. "That my girl. And you know why your father wouldn't let you go with them. It's hard enough to train someone to be an Alpha, but to have him distracted by you..." She shook her head as she sat in front of her daughter. "Imagine how disastrous a first hunt could be if he were to try showing off."

"And knowing him, he would," Kate sighed, knowing her mate well enough to know that he would have done just that. He had always done his best to show off in front of her, and in most cases had only managed to amuse or annoy her. She made a little face with a curl of her muzzle and flick of her ears. "It's still strange though. Humphrey the Alpha male? That's even stranger than 'Humphrey the lone wolf.'"

"Now now, dear. Your father seems to have every confidence in him, otherwise he never would have suggested it," she soothed, realize that it must have been the tenth time she had done so in the past month. "Besides, he had already shown the signs of being a good Alpha. Bravery, determination, never giving up on what he wants..." The last was added a bit smugly, something that caused Kate to roll her eyes slightly. "That and the fact that he will need the skills of a hunter if he is going to provide for you in the future. It is harder to hunt when your belly is full of pups."

"Mom!"

Laughing at the aghast embarrassment on her daughter's face, Eve stood up and circled around her. "What? You will be expected to.. Ah... Repopulate? Though expected is a strong word. If you're not ready for pups, there are other ways. Just flip him onto his back..." She leaned in close and whispered to her daughter for a moment, pulling back to watch the skin on the inside of her daughters ears turn a few different shades of pink as her jaw dropped open. "And don't let go.. Until the howling starts."

Kate just stared at her mother with eyes that were wide, perfect circles.

* * *

><p>Another month. Kate's mood had not improved in that time. It seemed like everyone except her was getting the news on Humphrey first. It seemed his progress was good, and he would be coming back any day now with her father. They had been out in the deep forest for three months, spring was on the way and Kate was... Itching. She managed to distract herself from her restlessness by keeping order in a newly formed and much larger pack. Organizing hunts and helping the hunters learn to work as a team rather than competing with each other while making sure that those with grudges from their days of fighting learned to get past them. She certainly couldn't say that they were the most fun days of her life, but they were anything but boring.<p>

Her latest "adventure" had been to chew the ears of two omegas from the former eastern and western packs for starting a fight over who had the rights to a scrap of bone. A scrap of bone that was one of over a dozen left over from the previous nights hunt, which lead her to believe that the two of them simply had some reason to dislike each other. Revoking their free time for the day, she sent them off on a patrol with one of the alphas to ease their tempers. It was becoming less and less common for this sort of problem to come up, which showed signs of good progress. The wolves from both former packs were mingling in so deeply now that within a year, she was sure no one would know the difference anymore.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a crash along with laughter from the trees nearby, a sound that was quickly followed by a flurry of white fur dashing right into her path. Her sister came to a screeching halt in front of her, kicking up a good cloud of dust in the process. Coughing a bit, Kate waved her paw in front of her muzzle to clear the air while squinting through it at Lilly. "What's the rush?"

"Oh, Kate. Hi!" the small Omega said too quickly, seeming a bit sheepish for a moment while glancing over her shoulder. "I was just..."

"I've got you now," came the low growl nearby, a moment before Garth emerged from the brush in a full hunters leap towards Lilly. He was halfway through the leap before he realized that she wasn't standing there alone, his eyes widening. "Oh...!"

"...Duck!" Lilly finished for him, grabbing Kate and yanking her to the ground so that the massive alpha went flying over their heads. They both winced when he flipped and ran into a tree, sliding down the length of the trunk to end up looking at the two females upside down with his rear paws dangling near his head.

"Ow," he complained, seeming to decide it would be best not to move for a moment. "Sorry Kate. I guess we got a little carried away."

Kate just shook her head with a grin and more than a little envy when Lilly trotted over to her mate, nuzzling him to make sure he was alright. "I didn't know the eastern pack alphas knew how to fly," she quipped, sitting to watch as he was flipped back onto his feet.

"Obviously we were never taught how to land," he replied, and paused when Lilly giggled beside him. "What? What did I say?"

"You made a joke," she said with an adoring grin turned up to him. "You're a funny alpha."

He seemed to consider that for a minute, before he chuckled and leaned close to nuzzle her fur back up over her left eye. Kate wondered if he realized that she left her fur down on purpose now, just so he would do that. It was too sweet to watch when she all but swooned into him, making Kate wish just a little more than Humphrey was...

"Aroooohoohoo!"

All three sets of ears perked at the joyful howl, all three knowing the only Omega that made his delight in life so obviously clear for everyone within a mile to hear. Kate's heart did a little skip as she tried to locate the source, eyes darting this way and that as she turned herself in circles quickly. "Where..?"

"Heads up!" she heard from just over the rocks before a shadow and a whoosh of flying log was vaulted over their heads.

"Humphrey!" she called, half in delight, half in annoyance as he speed past them without seeming to notice her. "_Humphrey_!"

"Kate?" came his reply as he looked around while still in mid flight, spotting her with a look of obvious delight on his face. "Kate! There you are! I was..."

"Tree!" all three on the ground called, even though they all knew it was too late as they watched the log sled speed towards the thick trunk of the tree in it's path.

"What?" came his reply, a moment before he turned around and saw the tree speeding in. "Oh, tree! Got it!"

Kate winced and cringed, waiting for the impact to come. A second before the log slammed into the tree Humphrey curled up and bore down with his hind legs, launching himself out of the sled towards another tree. This earned a cry of "Whoa!" from all three on the ground as he went airborne, seeming to land on sideways with all four paws firmly placed on the bark of his target tree before he jumped towards the ground. A single, graceful flip later he landed neatly and started towards them as if nothing had happened.

"Hey hey, guys! Long time no see!" He paused when he saw all three of them watching him with their muzzles partly open in shock, and stopped to consider them. "What? Do I have something on my back?" He spun around once in a circle, as if trying to see what it might before he continued towards them. Continued towards Kate, really.

Kate sat, still stunned at what she had just seen him do, though it passed the moment he reached her and pressed his muzzle up under hers to help her attention focus again. A soft sigh left her when he push in, smiling at his softly whispered 'I missed you'. She buried her face into the thick fur around his neck for a moment to breath in his scent. "I missed you, too," she replied just as softly, then lifted her head to look down at him. "That was..."

"I know, I know," he agreed with something that she hadn't even said, his eyes laughing as he gave her his best serious look. "Totally showing off to my mate. Successfully, I might add. I should be ashamed."

"You should be," she agreed playfully, taking a step away to walk around him slowly. He wasn't... Much different. There was a slight increase in his mass, certainly nothing to compete with Garth or her father though. There was a lot less awkwardness about him, even in the way he sat. His lanky body had more muscle to it, and obviously his agility was much improved. He looked like an alpha, she realized, then smiled when she looked up at him and saw the goofy grin on his muzzle. No, not much different, thank the moon. She hadn't fallen in love with an Alpha. She had fallen in love with Humphrey.

"Do I pass inspection?" he asked, tipping his head slightly to the side as she came to rest in front of him again.

"Oh yeah, you pass. Excuse us, guys." she said to Lilly and Garth who were already inching towards making an exit themselves. "We have three months to catch up on."

With that, she stood and walked past him. Pausing for a moment to pass her tail over his muzzle and under his nose in a 'come hither' way that had his teeth showing in a smitten smile that turned almost dreamy as he followed after her. She knew it was more than just his missing her that had that effect on him. It was spring, after all. The itch that had been tormenting her for the past few days had nothing to do with fleas, and her scent was no doubt affecting him just as much as his was affecting her. Once they were alone, she turned around to meet his gaze. Feeling a bit shy, she struggled to find the words to say what she meant.

"Humphrey," she began, noting that he realized she had something serious to say by the way he say apart from her and watching her face intently. "I was worried when I learned that you were going to Alpha school. I mean... I fell in love with who you always have been. A fun loving Omega. I was afraid that it would change you, once you realized the responsibilities of leading a pack. I know that sounds silly now, because I always used to.. I don't know..."

"Remind me that I didn't know what responsibility was?" he provided, making her head dip a bit and her ears fold back in shame. She glanced up when his paw came up under her muzzle to lift it again. "Hey, don't worry about that. It was true, at the time. But even taking responsibility doesn't mean I've changed all that much. Remember? 'I know Humphrey the fun loving Omega. Not Humphrey the Lone wolf,'" he did in a sad, intentionally feminine mimic of her voice that made her ogle him for a moment before he laughed. "And I was a fun loving lone wolf, for... All of five minutes. But that's not what I'm trying to say. I still want to have fun. I'll still have fun. I'll just be... Humphrey the fun loving Alpha now. What do you think?"

Shaking her head to toss her head fur around a bit, she drew herself up a bit. She had almost missed what he had been saying, lost in a moment of just watching him as he talked. The itch was becoming an ache, and she growled at him softly. Instinct quickly enough seemed to let him know that the growl was not angry, and playful blue eyes darkened a bit as he watched her come closer to him. "I think for tonight," she replied as she rubbed her body down the length of his slowly, making certain that every last inch of them was touching before she continued. "I'm going to take my mother's advise."

"And what was you're mother's adv... Ack!" was all he managed before she turned to pounce on him, her eyes all but glowing when she pinned him on his back and leaned down over him.

She kept him pinned under her for a good long while. And made sure that she didn't let go until the howling started.

* * *

><p><em>That was fun to write. ::Grins:: I leave what happened beyond that point to your imagination. :) R&amp;R! Every five reviews I get makes me write another story. More than that makes me really happy. Feel free to make private requests. No promise that I'll fulfill them, but I might just like the idea. :)<em>


	4. Whispers

_And here I am again! Gotten some nice reviews, a few nice private messages, and even a few requests for a lemon or two. ::Snicker:: If I decide to do lemon, it will be in a separate story from this one so I can keep my teen rating. I am no stranger to erotic writing, but no promises either way. :)_

_Today's story involves something that I actually put way too much thought into. What exactly did Kate and Humphrey say while they were whispering to each other after the stampede? I mean we all know they expressed their feelings for each other, but that's a little obvious. And there was a lot more said than "I love you." I will fill in the blanks as I see fit. Shorter than my last two chapters, but the scene wasn't actually all that long. ;)  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The howling stopped, for all the good it really did him. Even though he had poured his heartache into the howl, the moment it was finished more simply rushed in to replace it. It was agonizing, and he wondered how anyone even started to heal after something like this. It was a short lived sensation, because the moment his mourning song ended he heard motion from where Kate lay at his feet. Hope came even before his gaze snapped to her, his heart clenching in his chest to see that she her eyes were open and she was moving. "Kate!"<p>

Watching as she struggled to lift herself up on her forelimbs, he took a step forward before she turned her eyes to him. The confused look on her face, complete with the fact that she didn't seem to notice the rest of the pack around them, told him that she likely wasn't sure of exactly what had happened to her. Other than the fact that she looked delighted to see him, which warmed his heart further when she smiled and said his name. "Humphrey?"

There was no chance for him to keep himself from speaking what he felt. The past day had been a tumble from one emotional state to the next, with her marriage to Garth, deciding to leave the pack, deciding again that he couldn't leave without at least telling her how he felt, watching her die, and watching her come back from the dead. A sigh left him as he tilted his muzzle down towards her, his voice trembling as he spoke. "I though I lost you."

She shook her head with a light smile, her eyes holding his for a moment before she seemed to realize exactly where she was. Looking from one side to the other, seeing the members of both packs all around them, she drew herself up further so she could look at him closely. "Is everyone staring at us?"

He already knew that the pack had heard his words to her, and at the moment he honestly didn't give a damn what the rest of the wolves around them were thinking. He was only concerned with her. But his reply came naturally now that his heart had started to beat in a normal rhythm again. "Well, ah..." He looked up and over towards a pair of wolves that were chatting to each other, their eyes averted for a moment. "No, not every.. Not ever.. Well, yeah," he corrected when the pair turned their eyes back towards the two of them. He looked down at her with a slight grin. "Now they are."

"Oh darn," she said clearly, causing his grin to fade and his mood to fall slightly. Was she still concerned with what the pack thought after all of this? "Because I wanted to tell you something."

The way she said it.. That sweet, playfully affectionate tone of voice combined with the fact that she drew herself up to face him until their noses almost touched had him drawing back a bit in surprise. But when she learned closer, he tipped his head towards her and gave her his ear when she started to whisper to him. "I couldn't finish the marriage with Garth... When we were about to touch noses, I realized I just couldn't. It took him a minute to realize he was trying to touch noses with empty air."

This instantly caused his bushy tail to start wagging from side to side, a short laugh escaping him when he questioned, "What?"

That was followed by a leap and quick thump in his chest when she nodded with a smile and continued. "When my father asked why I couldn't marry him, I told him _and_ the whole pack that I've fallen in love with an Omega."

Being anything but a stupid male, Humphrey didn't need to ask who she meant as he drew back and their eyes met. "Really?" he said hopefully, wondering if he had taken a blow to the head from one of the Caribou.

Her ear folded back a bit, and she seemed a bit shy despite the grin on her slender muzzle. "Uh huh," she nodded, watching him for a reaction.

_Wow, wow, wow._ His mind was running too quickly for him to grab a hold of anything really solid aside from utter delight at what she had told him. "Ok, well..." He paused long enough to glance towards Winston, knowing that the alpha male was nearby. Seeing only relief on his face at the fact that his daughter was still alive, the young Omega decided that he could only die once. And some things were worth the risk, especially the beautiful female who watched him expectantly as he learned in towards her. "Well I wanted to tell you something, too."

When she dipped her head and tilted her ear towards him, he pressed in close so that his nuzzled brushed against the tip as he started to speaking, something that drew an instant giggle from her even as he began. "I was heading for the train, ready to start my life as a fun loving long wolf when I realized that I couldn't leave," he began, listening to the swift brush of her tail of the ground as it began to wag. "I couldn't just leave without at least trying to let you know how I feel. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm glad you're the one who decided not to marry him. I'm not sure even a lone wolf would have stood a chance against a super alpha."

This drew another light laugh from her as she tilted his muzzle towards him, brush the two together in a motion that caused a tiny shiver of delight to race through his body. At the same moment, not far from where they stood, he heard Winston say clearly, "Maybe this can work..."

"I love you, Kate," he said, with a new sense of confidence even as Lilly called out Garth's name and tackled the unprepared male to the ground. "And it feels really good to say that. I've been waiting..."

"I know," she cut him off gently as she nudged his throat gently. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I..."

"I know," he cut her off in turn, drawing back far enough to look at her as they both grinned. Moving at the same moment so that they were face to face again, they closed the distance until their noses where touching. Rumbling gently, he savored the sensation of warmth from something that he had never expected to happen even as the packs around them howled and calibrated the marriage of two unlikely couples.

Later that night, when the packs were gathered together to celibate the night and the joining of two packs, the Omega who had never given up hope found himself on top of the world for a moment as he walked towards his mate on the peak above the den. And when he asked his mate if she was ready to proclaim their love to the moon itself, her reply was not shy hesitation or reservation as to whether or not they were doing the right thing. Her absolute certainly and the love in her eyes when she stepped up to raise her voice with his added more power to his song right from the start of the howl. The blending of their two voices carried beyond the pack lands, over the valley, and trickled into a starlit night while the same moon who had watched them howl together for the first time watched again. And would continue to watch the many, many to come after.

So when the Omega and the Alpha that he loved raised their voices and sing to their watchful moon, no one could have doubted or question the vows that were exchanged between the two.. In whispers.

* * *

><p>And another one is done. ::Taps his chin in consideration:: Let me know what you think! You see the pattern thus far? That is 3 chapters that gained 15 reviews, and I wrote a 4th chapter. Not a bad deal, right? :)<p>

R&R! Authors need love too!


End file.
